


Rite of Spring

by ragnarok89



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abstract, Angst and Tragedy, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Fate & Destiny, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Free Will, Friends to Lovers, POV Female Character, Psychological Drama, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Screw Destiny, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Until the bitter end, she will protect the Rose Bride from the fate the fallen angel brought upon her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Spring

Utena Tenjou has determined her own destiny, whether by the rose or the sword duels, gaining the title of prince. Anthy Himemiya is a princess, who waits for the prince to rescue her from the tower strung in the tapestry that is of the devil's blood. She was Lucifer's angel, and the other would be a prince, with one destiny chosen and another dashed, tossed aside as if it were nothing, soulless even. It made sense, although the sword thirsts for blood from the prince, and the Rose Bride had to be sacrificed for it to be written and done.

The Rose Bride is the purpose for the battles all the duelists have to fight in, otherwise it would be all for naught; it would just result in the suffering of the duelists and herself. She is just a doll that the duelists see as a prize, a reason for their existence, so they fight until their last breath, they fight until it is all over for them, they fight until the last drop of blood has fallen to the ground. Despite all the suffering it inflicts upon her and satisfies the fallen angel, she will live on in the name of her fallen prince and in the name of the prince who will soon rescue her from the fallen angel.

The Prince, having seen all pain and suffering, strives to be the best and gain the title of prince, a title is highly unorthodox for someone like her, who should be a princess. She doesn't want to be saved, or having to save someone who is one of darkness. The Prince still continues to fight until the bitter end, an end that could change the world for the better or for the worse, in the name of love and purity. She could never change the world, but she can change her destiny and save those around her who are in need of salvation.

She could save the Rose Bride from the chains of the fallen angel and her supposed destiny, the fate that the fallen angel brought upon her. Yes, that would be so and if it is written, it shall be done. If she can change her destiny and save another from the bonds of darkness, she shall protect the Rose Bride until her last breath. In the rite of spring, the swords of hatred will be no more. 


End file.
